Hannah Annabelle mia toretto
by storymode16
Summary: Hannah Annabelle mia toretto brother gose to prison after beating up their dad killer and she goes into the foster care it happen to be to the cullen family all human
1. Chapter 1

Hey my name is Hannah Annabelle mia toretto and I am 16 years old I have 4 brothers well 1 real brother called Dominic Antonio toretto and he is 8 years older than me and 1 sister called mia Bethany toretto and she is 4 years older than me. For my parents my mum died in when I was 10 of cancer then my dad died when I was 14 in a racing car accident.

In our house I live with seven other people dom, mia, letty doms girlfriend who is 23, Vince he lived with us since I was 6 and he is 22 and he is doms best friend, Leon he my best friend I can talk to him about everything and he is 23 3 years older than mia and then there is Jesse he is 19

After dad died I was put in care as Dom went to prison for 2 years for attacking dad's killer and mia was not allowed to look after me as she was only 18. Even though there was Vince Leon and letty was in the house as well but I was put in a nice home as Leon made sure of that because his aunty maddie is my social care worker.


	2. Chapter 2 flash back

Today is the day I go home as Dom got out of prison 2 weeks ago but no one know I am going home apart from maddie and my foster family

Flashback

2 years before the day I was put in care as we were leaving my home

"Hannah you ready to meet your new family" maddie asked me everyone looked at her

"NO I want to stay here with my family you might be Leon's aunty but no one can be my fucking new family if a have already got one "with that I started to cry I said between sobs "why ....... me .......why ......my dad ....... dom hat to go get fucking .......... locked up" with that mia ran over to me and pulled me into a hug and said

"Hannah you have to go and meet these people who are going to look after you for a while please stop crying"

"Mia can you and Leon come with me please to meet them" I beg her to come I didn't want to go with just maddie Leon answered for mia

"Sure baby girl we will come with you come on lets go" with that Leon picked me up even though I am 14 years old he still gives me piggy back rides

The whole ride I was quite all I did was hug Leon and didn't want to let go it was only 5 minute ride to this new place I was going to stay at but it seemed to take longer

"Hannah you got to let go we got to get out of the car now" when I got out of the car I was 7 people waiting outside this big white house all I done was hang on to Leon like me life depend on it the a young man came up to me and said

"You must be Hannah I am Carlisle" I didn't say anything back until Leon whispered in my ear

"Hannah Annabelle mia toretto don't be so dam rude if you're farther was here you would be in so much trouble" and that made me mad so I turned round and said to Carlisle

"Hello and yes I am Hannah but I don't do this often but I need to speak to Leon" and he just nodded so I turned round to Leon and said

"Fuck off Leon do not bring my farther in to this he is dead and don't you fucking dare tell me what to do the only person who can is my mother and farther and guess what they ARE FUCKING DEAD" and cried with that I ran off and run to home to get my key and letty and Vince saw me but I just ran out to doms car I know I aint allowed to dive yet but fuck it I will get their quicker and I dove to the garage and sat in my dad chair and cried and fell asleep and did that until dom and 3 police officers walked in.

"Hannah Annabelle mia toretto what the hell do you think you are doing you been missing for a week" oh shit mia called Dom

"Oh my god Dom what are you doing out of prison"

"I am out because no one could find you"

"What they let you out"

"No they let me out with officers because no one could find you and I was worried sick so they said when I find you and go to this home With you to make sure you and don't run off again then I got to go back" when dom told me this all I did was cry again and dom said to the guard

"Can you please take these hand cuffs off of me" the guard replied

"How do we know you won't run of?"

"All I want to do is give my 14 year old sister a hug who has just lost both parents then you can put them back on" with that the one of the guards took the handcuffs off of dom

Then Dom ran over to me and pulled me into a hug and said "Hannah baby girl why the hell did you ran off"

I replied "because I don't want to go in care why can't I just stay at home" Dom looked at me with sad eyes and said

"Because you can't because mia is not old enough by law to look after you"

"Dom how long has you got until you got to go back"

"Not long sweetie we got to take you to your foster home and then I got to go"

End of flash back


	3. Chapter 3 coming home

After that day I became really close with my foster family there is Alice rose jasper Edward and Emmett .rose and Emmett were Carlisle and Esme real children and Alice and Edward were adopted and Esme is jasper aunt and jasper lives with them as his parents move a lot with work.

Alice and jasper are going out and Edward and rose are going out to

That was the last day I saw Dom for 2 years because he didn't want me going to the prison but I got to speak to Dom every other day though and dom made me say sorry for yelling at Leon and now we are closer than ever we speech every day at least twice one in the morning and one at night just before I go to bed and go and visit everyone at the weekends but at the weekend I stay if I don't get in trouble at school when I stay sometimes we go to the races but it don't feel right without dom . But now that is all going to change as I get to go home even though now I got two homes.

Going home while I was packing Esme was helping me when Emmett came in and said

"Hey mum can I and Hannah have a sec to talk their something I want to ask her"

"Sure Hun call me if you need me" as I carried on packing

"I will do Esme thanks for the help"

"You're welcome sweetie "as she walked out of the room

"So em what did ya want to talk about" once I sat on the bed Emmett came and sat next to me

"Well I just to say that you are the best little sister who any one could ask for and I don't want you to forget me"

"Emmett I am only going to be 5 minutes down the road and how can I even forget you and I am going to phone you every day"

"I know I am just being silly now what do you need help with" so Emmett help put my stuff in the back of the his jeep once I was done packing everyone came outside and I said

"Guys it's not like I going to live in England" and I laughed and said "well who's coming with me" Carlisle said

"Well it's going to be me and Esme and Emmett and the other are going out" I just nodded and got in Emmett's jeep

The drive back was quite until Emmett said "for one girl you have got a lot of stuff to do with cars" I just laughed until we pulled in to the drive and everyone apart from doms car was in the drive way

Once we were in the drive I didn't give Emmett time to stop as I jumped out of the car and ran up the path and though the back door and yelled


	4. Chapter 4 home and finding dom

"HUNI I AM HOME FOR GOOD" with that everyone apart from Dom came running up to me and Leon said

"What your home for good "

Yes I am now that Dom is home by the way where he is"

"He went out but we don't know where he went he said that he needs to think" mia said and she looked all scared

"I think I know where he has gone I'll be back in a bit so can you lot help Emmett and Carlisle and Esme with my stuff oh and Vince I need your car" Vince looked at me and said

"Sure babe but if you scratch it your dead"

"Yer whatever just give me the dam keys Vince" with that Vince through me the kegs and ran out to his car which was on the street I jumped in it and drove to the beach which dom always go to if he needs to think when I got there I ran down the beach until I saw I big bald bloke sitting on the sand with his head between his keens. I sat down next to him and he didn't notice until I spoke

"Hey aint you meant to be at home when I come home for good" then he looked up and said

"What your home for good now"

"Yep I am got me forever and you aint going to get rid of me" I said with a big grin and Dom gave me a big hug and a kiss on me forehead and said while getting up

"Come on let's get home" I pulled him back down and said

"I don't think so I got Vince and Leon Jesse and Emmett moving my stuff into my room so we aint going no were for at least an hour because I want some with me big brother on me own so I say we go to the arcades like old times" we both laughed and got into the cars and raced to the arcades

After two hours later we decided to go home when we got home mia looked really mad so I hid behind Dom

"WHEN THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN AND HANNAH DO NOT HID BEHIND DOM" yep she mad I thought but Dom said

"MIA clam down none of this is Hannah's though it was me who hat to get away to think but Hannah came and found me so don't even have a go at her"

"Sorry dom but you two had me worried sick I didn't know where you were" I ran up to mia and said

"Sorry I would have called but I forgot me phone and so did Dom"

"Hey guys can we have a bqq tonight and have all of the Cullen's round" I said giving everyone puppy dog eye but Dom said

"Sure I need to eat why you don't go tell them"

Everyone came over and we had a bqq and dom told us the story when I was little and how I used to sing a lot and ran round the house naked by the end of the story I was bright red but when all the Cullen's left at might night when upstairs to get change into my pj's and went outside to sit in dads old swinging chair to think about the 2 years have been since he had passed and how me and Edward have fallen out

FLASHBACK

The day I and Edward weren't friends on longer

"Hey Edward do ya want to go down the beach with hector and that lot"

"Na I an hanging out with rose" I could have guessed that seems to be all he dose

"What again since you have been going out that all you do?"

"I know but she don't like you so I aint going to be hanging round you as much" he said that like it don't matter

"WHAT THE FUCK SO YOU AINT GOING TO HANG ROUND WITH ME BECAUSE YOU BITCH SAID SO"

"Yer I love her and I would do anything to make her happy"

I though that's it I have had enough this shit where is the fucking bimbo

So I ran into the house with Edward running after me and shouted

"ROSE GET YOUR FAKE ASS DOWN HERE NOW "with me shouting everyone came down stair

"What the hell do you want" rose asked me I replied

"well bimbo why on earth is Edward not allowed to been seen with me oh that's right because you control him" everyone was gob smacked that I was standing up to rose so I carried on "well everyone it seems to be that because rose doesn't like me and I don't like her she seems to think that it good that she can control Edward friends so becarefull she may not want you lot to like me" with that Emmett started

"Oh Eddie is being controlled by a girl and guess what I am being Hannah friend whatever" and then everyone agreed with Emmett then rose started again

"Aww you are so cute but can't you see that this is all an acted because you see Hannah is trying to get all the attention she needs because she aint got no parents THEY LEFT HER and her brother is locked up" I was so mad there was no stopping me

"ROSE DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE BRING MY PARENTS OR BORTHER INTO THIS YOUR JUST A STUPIED LITTLE BICTH WHO BULLIES PEOPLE IF SHE DON'T GET HER OWN FUCKING WAY. AND MY PARENTS DEID TO LET YOU KNOW I ASKED ESME AND CARLISLE TO NOT TELL YOU LOT BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT THE 'I AM SO SORRY THAT SHE GOT NO PARENTS' BULLSHIT AND MY BORTHER LOCKED UP BECAUSE HE BET MY DADS KILLER TO A POLE AND YOU NO WHAT IF I WAS THER I WOULD OF DONE THE SAME THING" I started to cry so I ran but Edward was following me

"HANNAH wait up"

"FUCK OFF EDWARD GO BACK TO BIMBO"

"Not until you clam down and talk to me"

"NO I AINT GOING TO CALM DOWN AND I NOT GOING TO FUCKING TALK TO YOU UNTILL YOU STOP DOING EVERYTHING THAT FAKE ASS BIMBO SAYS" with that I jumped onto my quad bike a sped off so Edward couldn't stop me

End of flashback

I was pulled out of memory when Dom spoke

"Hey baby girl what's up?"

"Nothing much Dom" he looked at me and said

"hey I no I been away for 2 years but I know you so well and I can read you like a book and whenever you got something on your mind you come out here to dads swing chair and think"

I though 'god how does he know all this' dom carried on

"So come on tell dommy what's up" I laughed he hate that nick name I give him when I was little

"Just thinking how me and Edward aint friends no more" so I told Dom how me and Edward aint friends because of bimbo (rose) and that how she controlled him

"Baby girl do you want me to have a word with Edward" I nodded and said

"just promise me you will not go mad at them"

"Ok a will tomorrow but now it's 2 in the morning and you are only 16 and you need sleep" I said

"can't we just sit out here for a little longer please and I go to straight to bed in 10 minutes please dommy "dom nodded and he sat down next to me and a leaned against him but I don't know how long we stayed there until I fell asleep


	5. Chapter 5 doms pov and finding out

Doms pov

I can't believe that I sitting here in my back garden after 2 weeks being out of prison with my little sister, watching her sleep in my arms she looks so peaceful so I picked her up as she is as light of a feather and carried her to her room. As I left her room my phone rang I looked at the id and it said Hector so I answered it

"Hey hector"

Hey dom sorry I calling so late but I just hear that you got out and I was wondering if the king of the streets wants to come down tomorrow night as we need our king back"

"Well .............. Yer why not but I got to bring Hannah with me"

"Sure but why you saying that she always come and sometimes races"

"SHE WHAT" I can't believe this mia lets her race

"Oh shit dom you didn't hear that from me ok I will be in so muck shit other whys ok"

"Sure hector I didn't hear it from you thanks dude got to go thing to do"

"By king" I laughed and put down the phone and went down stair to find everyone because I need a word with them

Downstairs I called a family meeting and Jesse said

"Where Hannah if we are having a family meeting"

She asleep she had a long day" everyone agreed that she needed sleep

"What I want to know is why my baby girl has been fucking racing" everyone just looked down at the floor now I am getting pissed off "WELL TELL ME NOW" mia said in a calm voice

"Dominic don't shout you will wake Hannah"

"Well tell me mia why the fuck has a 16 year old been racing when I told you not to when I was in jail when you asked me about it hey why"

"Because Dom it was something she wanted to do and she the best apart from you she said this so calm it was unbelievable

"You what if she got hurt"

"Dom there is always a risk with everything in life but you got to live and it something she wanted to do to be close to you" then Jesse said

"I take it that this is a bad time to say that she been using your car"

"SHE WHAT" with that I heard footsteps on the landing and letty said

"Well done babe you fucking woke her up now" then I saw Hannah at the top of the stairs and she said

"Hey guys.... (Yawn)...... what's all the yelling about" Vince answer her

"Nothing babe just go back to sleep" Hannah nodded and walked back to her room

"What was that about are you two going out" a gave Vince a question look then Vince said

"I gunna go to bed" with that he headed off to bed everyone looked at me and I said

"We will finish this tomorrow I gunna go to bed"

Hannah's pov

I woke up and her shouting 3:30 in the morning to

"SHE WHAT" with that I walked out on to the landing and heard letty say to Dom

"Well done babe you fucking woke her up now" then everyone oat the bottom of the stairs

"Hey guys.... (Yawn)...... what's all the yelling about" then Vince my dead drop sexy boyfriend said

"Nothing babe just go back to sleep" I nodded and went upstairs to go back to bed

When I got upstairs I heard Vince come up stairs along with everyone else so I laid in bed and thought

'If Dom find out about me and Vince he gunna kill Vince I got to speck to Vince' so I got out of bed and tiptoed to Vince room and opened the door and crawled into bed with vine and he said

"Hello sexy you trying to turn me on in that outfit" then I realised that I was in a Snake Print Vest and Shorts Pj's Set then I said

"Nope I need to speak to you so stop looking at my chest and look at my face" he move up to look at m and said

"Ok so what ups baby"

"well when you told me to go back to bed I couldn't sleep and was think about if dom found out about us I know we been going out for 3 months and only letty knows and I know she wouldn't let a soul but I think we should tell every in the morning so dom isn't as mad if he found out by someone else" Vince said

"ok whatever you want but if he attacks me do not get involved ok I don't want you to get hurt" I nodded and Vince pulled me in for I passionate kiss when we broke apart Vince said

"I love you so much baby"

"I love you too" with that we curled up and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 truth and calling alice

I woke up to Dom standing in the door way with a shocked look on his face so I shaked Vince awake he said

"Come on baby give me 10 more minutes" then I said

"Vince huni you need to get up DOM IS IN THE DOOR WAY" them Dom shouted

"GET THE FUCK UP AND GET YOUR ASSES DOWN STAIRS I AM CALLING A FAMILY MEETTING NOW" we both jumped out of bed and Vince pulled his jeans on and I ran down stair to everyone in the living room and letty said

"What up Hannah" and I whispered back to her

"Dom found out when we were going to tell everyone" letty looked really shocked when Dom came down stairs with Vince behind he and Dom said to me

"Right why the fuck were you in Vince's bed Hannah"

"Because I was Dom and because I am Vince's girlfriend" everyone just looked at Vince and mia said

"Dom why are you so shocked at least we know Vince and he knows that" and Dom interrupted mia and said

"Vince if you break her heart I will break your neck "with that Vince look real scared and I said

"Yer Yer big man dom back" the room burst out laughing I said

"Hey I gunna go call hector" Dom stopped me and said

"He called me last night we going to the races tonight oh and Hannah why the fuck have you been racing in my car" oh god he found out and I gunna kill hector I thought

"Why I kina needed a car and I didn't want to use the car me you and dad built any way got t go need to go shopping but I aint got no money "giving dom the puppy dog eyes with that dom gave me a bungle of cash so I pulled Vince with me and dom walked out to his car and drove off to the Cullen's because of last night

When we got in Vince skyline he pulled me in for a kiss and said

"Baby I love you so much"

"Love you too Vince"

we pulled out of the drive I new that it would take 1hr to get the mall so I pulled out me phone and called me brilliant pixie Alice with two rings she picked up the phone and yell

"HANNAH WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED BEFORE NOW"

"Sorry ail I was kinda busy by the way you're in loud speaker and Vince is in the car driving to yours to pick ya up"

"Hey Vince but why you on the way to mine Hannah oh by the way doms here" Vince quicky said hey back and I carried on

"Well I told Dom I need to do some shopping and he gave me about 2 g in cash and I need help ail what happen with Dom"

"YAY WE GOT LOTS OF FUCKING SPENDING TO DO him shouting at Edward and rose"

"ok we be at yours within a minute we are coming up the dive" with that I hung up and got out the car and saw doms car in the drive and ran in because I could esme said that I hat to keep the key because I am family when I walked in a hear dom shout


	7. Chapter 7 hannah yelling at dom

"HOW DARE YOU SAY Aww you are so cute but can't you see that this is all an acted because you see Hannah is trying to get all the attention she needs because she aint got no parents THEY LEFT HER and her brother is locked up" everyone was shocked by doms outburst then vince whispered in my ear

"Baby don't go mad"

"Oh I won't I am going to go really mad" Vince just laughed and I stormed pass every one until I got up in doms face and shouted

"DOMINIC ANTONIO TORETTRO" everyone looked shocked by me shouting they only hear me shout once before "you promised you won't go mad but not you broke another promise like before" I new only dom new the promise he made to mum when she died

"HANNAH DON'T EVER BRING THAT UP" I interrupted him

"I WILL AND YOU FUCKING NO IT YOU PROISME MUM WHEN SHE WAS ON HER DEATH BED THAT YOU WOULD LOOK AFTER ME AND MIA BUT NO YOU GOT LOCKED UP" then I turn to esme and Carlisle and said "I love you two like family but no one and replace my mum and dad but dom needs to hear this and I love you two for putting up with me" they just nodded and pulled me in for a hug and then rose said

"AWW look she trying to get all the attention again" I turn round to say something and I saw Alice slap her round the face Edward esme Carlisle and jasper looked shocked and Emmett said

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU ROSE SHE LIKE A LITTLE SISTER TO US" with that I started to cry Vince ran over to me and pulled me into a hug and Dom said

"DON'T EVER say that to my sister again she been through hell and back and you still got your parents so don't go their" with that rose stormed out with Edward after her and Dom walked over to me and said "baby girl I am sorry forgive me" I nodded and then walked over to Emmett and said

"Thanks Emmett" he pulled me into one of these bear hugs

"Any time Hannah I love ya" then Vince said

"Babe I thought we got shopping to do" I nodded and walked over to him and he pulled me in for a kiss and then Carlisle said

"You to going out" we both nodded and Emmett said

"if you hurt her in any way I will hunt you down and kill ya" jasper, dom, Carlisle, esme and Alice agreed with em so I said

"for god sake we have only told everyone today after 3 months and my poor baby have been treated 2 times already" everyone laughed apart from Vince who picked me and said

"I am not a baby" Vince wined so I said

"Ok your my sexy machine" every looked at me shocked and Dom said

"Hannah Annabelle mia toretto you better not of had sex yet" I laughed and said

"Nope still a v unlike Emmett here" pointing to Emmett which Carlisle said

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen is this true" Emmett looked really pissed at me and I said

"Oh em I sorry it slipped out" and em said

"thanks a lot Hannah and yes its true and I am 18 what's the shock in that come on dad I know that you lost it at 18" he said walking out the room and everyone just laughed I shouted

"Emmett your such a drama queen I going shopping wanna come" even though I knew his response it's funny to see it over and over again he came running into the room and put his hand on his hips and said pulling his left hand to his forehead and said

"Emmm got to think about that shopping with you and the hyper bunny " he pointing at me and Alice and said "NO fuckin way am I doing that again on way on earth you to are mad hatters" we all laughed I pulled Vince along way Alice and yelled back to Emmett

"ok em jazz but be at mine at 11 the race tonight ok oh and don't be lat jazz do not and I mean do not bring to bike ok"

"Sure Hannah we be there with no bike" they both yelled

We all got in Vince's car we didn't talk just listen to the music until Vince said


	8. Chapter 8 car shopping and bags

"Why are we going shopping "Alice replied before I could open me mouth

"Because girls love to shop and we need a man to give their opinion" I nodded in agreement and whispered in his ear

"Plus baby I aint got nothing to wear for tonight and I need new underwear" I laughed when I saw Vince shift in his seat

When we arrived at the mall and before Vince pulled into the car park Alice yelled

"They're a sale in dkny" I laughed and Vince groaned

After 6 hours of shopping I got 5 pairs of dkny jeans, 3 dresses for dkny, 3 pairs of trainers 1 Nike 1pastrys and 1 puma. 10 tee shirts, 5 tank tops, 5 shoes 2 highs 3 flats and 5 matching bras and panties sets and Alice got about the same and my poor baby looks really bored with clothes shopping because I even got him to buy 3 pairs of jeans new trainers and about 6 new tops that hugged his muscles after we dropped Alice home Vince said we a grin on his face

"Hannah baby why did you tell Dom that you're a virgin when we know you're not"

"Because I didn't want you hurt and plus Dom would of kicked your ass if he knew that I lost it to you sexy"

"True he would of kicked me ass but it's better to lying to him we got to tell him at one point" I nodded we pulled up to the house Vince leaned over and pulled me into a loving kiss when we pulled apart I heard Leon yelled

"GET A ROOM" so I yelled back

"GET ME SHOPPING BAGS" Leon laughed and went to the trunk and said

"Dom get out here now" Dom came running out and said

"What the fuck Leon what's happen? "

"I tell ya what's up Dom I just need help with Hannah's bags she bought the hole mall it looks like" I laughed until Dom shouted at me


	9. Chapter 9 dom has read hannahs diary

"HANNAH ANNABELLE MIA TORETTO YOUR BAN FROM SHOPPING" I screamed back at Dom

"YOU FUCKIN CAN'T DO THAT DOM I AINT DONE FUCK ALL WORNG I BEEN HOME ONE DAY" then he said holding up my dairy

"Oh yes I can when you lied to me" I was so pissed off by this point Vince said

"What the fuck Dom you got her dairy"

"Yes I have why lies Hannah when I ask you if you had sex and you said no"

"BECAUSE DOMINCA I KNEW YOU WOULD BE LIKE THIS AND I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU ASS AND YES I HAD SEX SO THERE ASSHOLE" I ran indoors and ran into letty and mia with that I broke down crying and they hugged me until I calm down the letty asked me

"Hannah what's happen you and vince had a fight" I said

"No its Dom"

"What he done" mia asked me

"Went in my room and read my diary so he knows everything me and Vince has done and what I thought about him being the best brother any one could have" then letty got up and said

"DOMINIC ANTONIO TORETTO GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW" shit he is in trouble now when he came in the room letty slapped him round the face

"What the fuck letty"

"1 Hannah dairy how low 2 you changed toward her 3your an ass why the fuck did you read her diary that hers not yours"

"I don't know" he shrugged so I got in his face

"you scare some people but me if I don't want you to know something I won't tell you right away but there no need to be so low to read my dairy you big ass wipe" I walked up to my room were vince was waiting on my bed I went and sat on his lap and cried into his shirt with him rubbing my back and saying

"Come on baby stop crying" once I stopped and said to Vince

"Sorry"

"What for baby their nothing to be sorry about it Dom who should be say sorry" I nodded then Vince said come on we got to get ready so once I got up and said

"Come on then you got to help me" Vince nodded and I walked over to my closet and look and found my new dkny jeans top and leather jacket black high heels I went to Vince's closet I chose for him dkny jeans and a white tee that hugged his mussels when I chose both of our clothes I went back to my room to change Dom was sitting at the end of my bed I just walked pass him to get my clothes without a word grab my clothes and went to go to Vince's room but Dom grabbed my arm and said

"Give a stupid asshole a minute" I just nodded and said

"Hurry up I want to get changed"

"Ok I am sorry that I read your dairy and I shouldn't have over reacted"

"Dam right and you shouldn't of been in my room without me remember what mum used to say" then we both said it at the same time

"DOMINIC don't go in to your sister room without her permission" then we laughed

"How can i make it up to you Hannah" i knew he would do anything

"Well there anything you say" he nodded

"Well i want you to be my slave from a week starting tomorrow" dom groaned and i laughed and said

"you said anything big brother now get out and get chanced we are leavening in 30 as its now 11:30pm"


	10. Chapter 10 phone call

"IF ANY BODY NOT READY IN 30 WE ARE LEAVIN WITHOUT YO" I just laughed and shut the door and got changed and when i had done my hair in to a curly bun and got changed (pic in profile) and did me make-up natural with smoky eyes (pic in profile) with in 20 min so i got 10 minutes to spare so i went down stairs and walked into the kitchen and Vince was on the phone and mouthed to me it was han it took a while to think han who is that but when Vince mouthed han Tokyo i remember the time dad took us to Tokyo so i pulled the phone way from vince and said

" han what's up dudet" and laughed and he said

"i am good and i am not a dudet i am a dude and Hannah"

"Ok so ya a dude what's happened lately oh and how neela and Twinkie"

"There good baby girl and i am good thank you so i heard that ya home now not with the Cullen's hay"

"Yer its good to be home but i miss them even though i going to them"

"Yer it will take time baby girl but ya get there so Dom found out about you street racing and you and Vince"

"Yer he was better than what i though he was going to be Han"

"well at least he knows now and you happy want to speak to neela she dying to speak to you"

"Put her on han love ya han"

"Love ya to baby girl" then hear him pass the phone to neela

"hey Hannah how ya"

"i am good neela you"

"Well i got good new we all are coming to see you lot" then i heard han and Twinkie shout

"NEELA YOU WAS NOT TO TELL HANNAH IT WAS HER SUPIRES AND YOU TOLD HER DOM TOLD YOU THAT"

"Opp's sorry guys IT Slipped out Hannah i am sorry"

"Don't neela i am so happy but I won't tell Dom I know ok"

"Thanks"

"That ok but got to go we going street racing tonight send me love to everyone bi see ya lot soon"

"Bye Hannah "then the line went dead and Vince pulled me on to his lap and started to kiss me neck and said

"Come on lets go Dom going mad we gunna be late y were on the phone 15 minutes"

"Shit really" walking out of the kitchen when I saw Dom and he said

"You're late Hannah"

"Yer Hans thought he was on the phone come on then I bet ya to the car" Dom nodded and then Vince said

"Who riding with whom" so Dom said

"Well I am gunna need my good luck charm" I just laughed and nodded and said

"only if I get to race as well" dom just shock his head and said

"No way you're only racing at race wars" I nodded and mia said

"It better than nothing Hannah your doms little girl and no one can change it" I nodded ands shouted


	11. Chapter 11 yelling at hector

"Come on dommy I gunna bet ya to the car and if I win I get your winnings" I ran out the door with Dom on hot on heels when mia shouted

"WHEN ARE YOU TWO GUNNA GROW UP" Dom looks at me and at the same time we shout

"NEVER LIFE IS TO SHORT" and then Vince tripped Dom up and I got to the car first and yelled

"HA IN YOUR FACE DOM"

When we got into the car it took 15 minutes to get the meet race grounds when we were pulling in v formation I said

"When I get my hands on hector I gunna kill him" then Dom grabs my arm and said

"Go easy on him he's only little and baby at heart" I pull my arm away and get out the car and walk over to hector and he with his skanks round he and I yell in his face

"HECTOR YOU FUCKIN RETARTED FUCKIN TELL DOM THAT I BEEN FUCKN RACIN WHEN I FUCKIN TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR FUCKIN MOUTH SHUT BUT HEY LIKE YOU CAN FUCKIN DO THAT YOU FUCKIN RETARTED FRECK" hector looks gob smacked and say

"I am not a fucking retard and I am sorry if slip out forgive me bby" I nodded and walked away and I stopped when I had that voice in my head

"Hannah go back and say sorry now please sweetie" it was my mother's voice but she dead but it was what she said when I was in the wrong so then I felt a tear rolled down me check so I turned and walked back to hector Dom looked at me with sad eyes

"Hector I sorry I didn't mean to yell I was pissed" with say this I started to cry and hector pulled me into a hug and whisper into my hair

"I am not mad I care about you and it did really slip out but why are you crying" I just looked up at his face and mouthed

'Mum and dad memories' he just nodded and said

"Wanna talk about it" I shock me head and pulled away and said

"Thanks but no I need to go somewhere" he nodded and I walked back over and wiped the tears away and yelled out

"RIGHT SHUT IT ITS a 4 GAND BUY IN AND I WANT 3 OTHER RACERS TO RACE DOM" then I heard someone shout

"WHAT DOM IS OUT OF JAIL" Then I yelled

"hell Yer and see hector he holds the money" when I saw Dom talking to mia I knew they were talking about me but I shrouded if off when hector call me over and told me that Ryan was racing when I walked over to Ryan

"Hey lil sis what's you been crying"

"hey nothing really memories and what the fuck you doing racing Dom and don't lil sis me" we are like brother and sister but we not really

"Well I got 4 grand from me asshole of a farther and I don't want it but want the rush" I just walked off and sat in Vince's car and sat their until I saw Dom walk overt and said

"you gunna start this race for me" I nodded and walk over to the starting line stood in the middle of the cars and winked at Dom for good luck and saw mia and letty either side of the starting line point to letty and she shouted

"GET READY" Then I pointed to mia

"REVE THE ENGINES "then I shouted

"GO "and when all cars sped past mia and Vince came up to me mia said


	12. Chapter 12 mia and asking

"Hannah what's up and don't give me memories" and then I said

"Fuck off mia you don't know what it's like for me "and I started to walk off with shouting for me to came back then I was that dom came first and Ryan was just behind him I walking over to doms car as mia grab my arm and yelled

"HANNAH ANNABELLE MIA TORRTEO DO NOT WALK AWAY FROM ME WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" with this everyone looked round to see with tears Rollin down my face I pulled my arm out of her grip and walk over to dom and said

"Hey well done" he wiped away my tears but they just kept coming and he said

"What happened there Hannah" I just said

"Don't worry she just don't understand she said what's up and don't give me memories so I told her to fuck off as she don't understand and that what happened before she grabbed me" I kept on crying and Dom pulled me into a hug and said

"I no it's hard you been though a lot but we got to be strong" he went to say something else but that when we heard Leon shout

"Shit Cops cop's cops" and Dom pushed me over to his car and I got him while Dom ran round to his side and while we pulled away I started to cry even harder while Dom tried to clam me but it was not working but then I said

"Dom can I go to the Cullen's tonight if it's ok" he replied

"Yer but you got to call them" I nodded and pulled of my phone and called them on the 4th ring they picked up the phone


	13. Chapter 13 talking to carlisle

"Hello the house of nutters here" I answered in a sad tone

"Hey em can you give the phone to esme please"

"Sure buts what's up and I not handing it over till you tell me"

"Emmett just give the dam phone to esme please"

"Nope"

"EMMETT GIVE THE FUCKING PHONE TO ESME NOW" I hear the phone being passed over and there I heard esme say

"Hello esme here" I just replied

"Hey esme can I stay the night please"

"Oh Hannah you don't have to ask and honey what's the matter sweetie"

"I tell ya when Dom drops me off"

"Ok sweetie see you soon"

"Bye esme" then I turned to Dom and said

"I can stay over but I don't need to go home I still got some stuff there" he nodded and turned into their dive when he stopped the car he said

"Hannah you sure you don't want to go home" I shock me head and said

"I will see you tomorrow dom go have fun ok don't worry about me and tell vince I call him later ok" he nodded I kissed his check and got out the car and turned to see him pull out the drive and as I walked up to the door I sat on the steps and cried then I hear the door open to Emmett say

"Hannah what the fuck was your problem on the phone hay" I just looked at him and he said

"Shit I am sorry I didn't make you cry did I" I shock me head and he pulled me into a hug and I pulled away and said

"Sorry but I just want to talk to esme and Carlisle please" he nodded and pulled me up and said

"Hey I aint going to leave you outside and freeze come on I get you to Carlisle office ok"i nodded and cried into his shit once we got indoors he yelled

"MUM HAN'S IS HERE" then I looked up to see esme and she said

"Emmett take her up to you fathers office "I felt him nod and carried me up the stair once we got to the door of Carlisle office he knocked on the door then I hear Carlisle say

"come in" Emmett put me down and walked through the door to see Carlisle reading something in one of his big books then he looked up from his book and saw that I was cry he got up out of his chair and walked me over to the couch and pulled me into a hug and said

"What's the matter" so I told him what had happened with me mum voice then with mia and he just sat there and listened then I finished we sat there for a few minutes until Carlisle said

"Do you know why you are so sad now" I shock me head and he carried on

"well I think that it might be that when your dad passed and Dom went to jail then you moved in here and you didn't really grieve and everyone needs to Hannah but you kept it bottled up because you didn't really want to as you didn't know us and you were missing your parents and just remember the good memories huni ok" I nodded and said

"Thanks Carlisle" he said

"You're welcome sweetie but your gunna have a bruise on your arm when mia grabbed you come on let's get you to bed" the I looked at the clock and it read 2 am I thought shit I was meant to ring Vince

"Carlisle can I ring Vince first" he nodded and I went to the phone and picked it up to here Emmett's and a girls voice so I though mean I said

"Em baby when you coming to bed" Carlisle looked at me confused I mouthed to him that I will tell him in a bit but then I heard the phone being put down and Emmett shout

"HANNAH I CAN'T FUCKING BELIVE YOU DID THAT SHE WAS THE HOTEST GIRL IN SCHOOL AND YOU HAVE TOTOLY FUCKED THAT UP FOR ME"

"SORRY EM BUT I NEED TO CALL ME HUNK"


	14. Chapter 14 talking and txting vince

I picked the phone back up and dial the home number and Jesse picked the phone up and said

"The house of the racer"

"Hey Jesse can you put vince on please

"Sure Hannah but you ok now"

"Yer I am Jesse and can you tell dom I want all my money that he won for me"

"Will do here is Vince" I herd the phone being passed over and then Vince said

"Hey baby I am missing you"

"Same here babes"

"You ok now though"

"Yer I am gunna have a bruise cause of mia" then iherd mia shout

"DOMINIC GET BACK HERE" Then I said

"Babes what's going on"

"Well dom shouting at mia for what happen tonight and mia saying that you needed it now it's been like this for about 3 hours"

"Shit give me a min would ya babes"

"Ok sweet cheeks" then I turned to Carlisle and said

"car's can you take me home to sort something out it sounds like they going to kill each other" he nodded I put the phone down and txt

v I am coming home but do not tell anyone love you h with mitues I got a replie

hey sweet checks see ya in a min its all kicking off her love you like the world missing ya your sexy boy V


	15. Chapter 15 throwing mia out

I laughed and when we pulled in to the drive I hered mia shout

"DOM HOW COULD YOU TAKE HER SIDE FUCK OFF YOU PRICK" I ran into the house I saw plates and glass every where and I looked at the stairs saw letty trying to calm down jesse because he was scared (he got add and easily scared) I turned to see Carlisle behind me and he ran over to jessee and then I saw mia with my mums vase in her hands so I shouted

"MIA DON'T YOU DARE" put she still throw it so I was pissed and shouted

"EVERYONE FUCKING SIT DOWN NOW" everyone stopped and sat where they where so I started

"RIGHT FRIST I AM THE FUCKING YOUNGEST HERE AND DO YOU SEE ME THROWING THING AROUND NO 2ND MIA THAT WAS MUMS VASE 3RD I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW 4TH IF I FIND ANYTHING ELSE OF MUM AND DADS BROKE AFTER GIVE YOU TIME TO TELL ME I WILL FUCKING KILL YA SO NOW YPU GOT THE CHANCE TO TELL ME" after I stopped dom came up to me and pulled me into a hug and said

"your gunna be upset but the big picture of you mum and dad is broken and I was trying to fix it and before you ask mia broke it" I burst out crying and yelled between sobs

"HOW ……….. FUC….KING …….DARE ……………..YOU MIA………………FUCKING ………………GET OUT …….NOW…" she yelled at me

"YOU CANT DO THAT HANNAH" Then Dom said

"She can't but I can get out" but mia stood their

"no i will not get out without a reason " then Dom looked at her and said

"a reason ok then i got loads since i got out of prison you been a bicth yelling treating Hannah like shit you didn't do the books you didn't keep the house Hannah did that when she came home your seeing a prick you just a bicth slut and i don't care that your my sister you can fuck yourself and oh the main reason is you treat everyone like your slave and you broke the only picture of Hannah mum and dad you cow now i will give you 15 minutes to pack your thing and get out and don't give me you aint out no money as i know their is about 6 grand missing from the safe and only you and i know the combination now i am timing you" mia run up the stairs dom pulled me over to the sofa and pulled me onto his lap and i jus cried into his shirt and he rubbed my back and whispered in my ear

"It's ok i got a spare copy of the picture and more of you mum and dad" i looked at him and he wiped the tears away and i said

"But that the only one we got"

"No Hannah that the only one you think we got remember just before mum passed away when you had a night mare" i nodded

"well you feel asleep in their bed and dad went to move you and mum said don't move her she will wake up so dad didn't move you but went to go to your room but mum stopped him and made him lay next to you and when you all feel asleep i sunk in and took a picture but the flash woke mum up and she said to me only give it to you when something really bad happens when they aren't around so now I think is a go time" i nodded and we sat there for a few minutes and then i said

"Dom"

"Yes Hannah"

Do you think mum and dad are proud of me with like school and fixing cars and shit like that?"

"very proud Hannah even i am for fuck sake you been in care" then he looked at Carlisle and said

"sorry Carlisle but it lot" he just replied

"i know dom just glad we gave Hannah a good home Hannah even me and Esme are proud you and we think you as our own daughter "i got up and walked over to Carlisle and gave him a hug and said thanks

Then i said

"It's been 15" Dom nodded and yells

"TIMES UP MIA GET OUT" i saw mia walking Dom the stairs and she said


	16. Chapter 16 crying letty and going to bed

"Can i come back" Dom shrugged and said

"Mia it s not me that you hurt and bruised" see looked at me and i said

"Look mia you really hurt me not physical but it still hurts give me time ok" she nodded and walked out the house and i yawned and dom said come

"let's get you to bed or did you still want to stay at the Cullen's" i looked at Carlisle and he said

"it doesn't matter Hannah but i think you should stay here" i nodded and Carlisle came over to me and gave me a hug and said

"goodnight sweetie come round soon though and call me when you need us ok" i nodded and said

"night" i walked over to vince and said

" i didn't say hi did i"

"no baby you didn't" so Vince pulled me into a kiss when we broke apart i said

"sorry guys but i am going to bed night" then leon said

"what about the mess and were is my hug" i laughed and said

"well i say clear it up or leave it till morning and if ya want a hug come here" so leon came over and said night and gave me a hug

While i was walking upstairs i saw letty crying and i turned to her and said

"come on letty" she followed me and said

"Dom said we need a brake as he needs to deal with everything" so i replied

"Its dom letty bet you be back tighter then even just give him time ok he only just got out ok" she nodded and said

"Thanks Hannah were am i going to sleep"

"Sleep in mia's room" she nodded and walked down the hall

"NIGHT GUYS" i shouted down the stairs and walked over to my room and though i got to redecorate this dam room after i was done getting ready I heard a knock at my bedroom door I opened it to see vince standing in his boxers and with a big grin on his face and he said

"Want so company" and winked at e so I said

"Not that kind of company tonight babe" I laughed and he pulled me into a hug and said

"Come on lets get you to bed" I nodded and yawned and we walked over t the bed and laid down and leant on Vince chest and was drifting to sleep when I heard Dom yell


	17. Chapter 17 vinces car and hector coming

"VINCE WE GOT TROBLE DOWN HERE" I jump up as well as Vince and ran down stairs to see Vince's new car being broken into then I heard Vince yell

"OI YOY FUCKERS GET AWAY FROM ME FUCKING CAR" the dudes who were braking into Vince's car pulled out a gun and I saw Vince stop and stand still ad saw Dom come out so i pulled my phone as I was still indoors and called hector

"What the fuck Hannah"

"Hector guy's gun in front of the house pointing at Vince and Dom"

"Ok Hannah we are on our way" with in putting down the phone and see dom trying to talk them out of shouting hector and his crew turned up and yelled

"Its 2 against 20" the 2 blokes looked around put their guns away and ran over to their car then hector came over and said

"You ok now Hannah" i nodded and said

"Thanks hector i owe you" he nodded went back to his car and drove off i said night to everyone and me and Vince went to bed


End file.
